Hide And Seek
by DarkRose66
Summary: Alice takes a job at the local pizzeria in hopes it'll be an easy way to make extra money, only to find out not all jobs are as easy as they seem. Especially finding out you get to play hide and seek with murderous robots. What could go wrong? Especially when more unwelcome guest happen to wonder in? And the past comes back. Not that good at summaries, But Read And Enjoy Foxy/OC
1. New Job?

**My newest experiment. Now this has taken a while to write. Along as work on my other stories, which its been a little bit of a writer's block. So I'm going back to work on something that I love to write and that's Horror. This is also my first FNAF fanfic so play nice

Chapter 1: New Job?

"Is she here yet?" a little girl asked her mom as she came running over from the play area.

"Not yet honey," her mom said trying not to laugh at her daughter's impatience.

"Maybe you should look behind you," a gentle voice whispered in her ear.

"Alice!" the little girl shouted with joy and just about knocked over older cousin with a tackle hug.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina," Alice laughed as she tried to breath.

"Hi Honey. Glad to see you made it," the girl's mom spoke.

"Hi Aunt Grace…."

"Your late," Alice's little cousin interupted, "Where have you been? The show is going to start soon."

"Well… if your going to act like that Sabrina. I could always return this," Alice spoke in a serious tone as she revievaled a brightly colored bag from behind her back. Sabrina's eyes lit up when she seen the bag and had a quick change of mind, "On second thought I'm glad you took your time. Mommy can I open it now, please."

"You can wait till after we cut the cake," she said, "I don't think Alice is going anywhere, are you?"

"Nope," Alice said before her tone changed, "Well… I might go over to the arcade or maybe over to watch one of the shows, but that's it. I'll be within eye sight."

"Fine," Sabrina said, "Come on, I want at least one round of skee ball with you."

"Deal," Alice said befor sharing a firm handshake. However before they could head to the arcade area her aunt stopped them, "Sabrina, I need to talk to Alice for a minute, ok?

"Ok," Sabrina said a little heartbroken.

"I'll be over in a little bit. If nothing else we'll play after the show. Ok?" Alice said softly.

"Ok," Sabrina said, "But make it quick then, Freddy and his friends are going to be on soon."

With that Sabrina ran back over to her friends by the big stage and waited for the band to start.

"Glad you could make it dear," her aunt said before her tone saddened a bit, "How is she doing?"

"Not so good. Doctors aren't sure if she's going to make it even through the week," Alice started, "I guess it's bitter-sweet that she doesn't know that Derek didn't make it."

"It was a really bad car accident hun…"

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Can I get you something to drink?" a young waitress asked as she walked over after she noticed that Alice had joined the birthday party, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back."

"It's ok. Your fine," Alice said with a small smile, "Can I get a Sprite no-ice, please."

"Right away," the waitress said, "And sorry again."

Alice took the small moment to look around. Freddy's hadn't seemed to of chanced a whole lot since she was little. She actually felt happy for the first time since the accidient. Despite the big certain across the stage, she looked forward to seeing Freddy and his friends play their catchy songs. Her brother always said she was a kid at heart, thought they both knew he couldn't say much.

A sudden feeling of being watched closely made her turn her attention towards the aracde and the prize corner, she saw a tall and thin animatronic handing out prizes to happy kids. If she remembered correctly the employees called him Marionette, at least that's what she remembered from when she was little. She noticed that it seemed to look up at her after handing a kid a prize. It tilled its head when it stared. Why would would it be staring at her like that did it recognize her or something?

A thought ran across her mind convincing her to look around a little more to notice that her favorite character wasn't present. She didn't see Foxy, he had always been her favorite when she was little. Alice spotted the certain for Pirate's Cove, but instead of being open and inviting, they were closed with a "Sorry Out Of Order" sign in front of it. The site of it crushed her a little, he had always been her favorite.

"How are you managing the bills?" her aunt spoke snapping her out of her train of thought and kept her from catching sight of a pair of glowing eyes peek through the certain.

"Um… between mom's savings and the insurance, its been covering the majority of it, but there's still a portion that needs to be covered and yeah," Alice stated.

"Aren't you working at the bakery?" Aunt Grace asked.

"I was, but when I turned the owner's son down when he asked me out on a date. They fired me," she explained.

"Really?" her aunt asked surprised.

"Yep," Alice answered, "Seems that was the only reason that they hired me in the first place."

"Honey, if we were hiring and in town I'd help you out," Aunt Grace said sadly.

"Here's your Sprite, no-ice," the waitress said as she came back, "Sorry to over hear, but I know our manager has been looking for a new night guard. I think he'd be thrilled to hear that someone is interested. If you'd like, I could go get him."

"That'd be great actually," Alice said with a smile. Before the disappeances, her mom and her dad, when he as still alive, used to bring her and brother here all the time. The thought of working here could be fun, even if was the night shift. Then again being a night owl was part of her nature so staying up all night wasn't a problem.

"Already I'll be right back then," the waitress spoke as she walked away.

"Well I may of just found a new job without even trying," Alice spoke as she seen the Marionette poped out of his box again.

"Yeah," her aunt agreed as she looked over in the same direction as Alice did, "That one has always creeped me out more then the others. I have no idea what you and Sabrina see in them."

"Oh come on their cute," Alice teased, "Believe it or not I still have the Foxy plushie that he gave me last time we were and that was I think I was like 8 and I'm 19 now. And he's not going anywhere."

"You still have that thing?"her aunt joked cracking a smile.

"Yep and recently he's been joined by Bonnie," Alice laughed before a saddened tone took over, "Derek gave him to me before the accident and I've kept him with Foxy on my bed ever since."

Alice gave one last glance over to the Marionette only to see it staring straight at her this time, was it listening?

"This is her sir," the waitress voice made Alice turn to see her coming back with an older gentleman probably around his 30s or 40s.

"Hello I'm Alice," she stood up and introduced herself. He shook her hand and spoke, "Jeremy. Nice to meet you."

"Kelly said you were looking for a job and you were interested in the night guard postion," he said.

"Yes sir," Alice explained, "She said your were hiring for that postion right now."

"I'm going to tell Sabrina your going to be a minute well you two talk," Aunt Grace said as she exused herself.

"We are," he said, "The night shifts here can get a little… rough. Would you be able to handle that?"

She didn't know what it was, but Jeremy seemed to be nervous. Alice could hear it in his voice. It was hard to tell if he was speaking to her or someone else, but she just pushed the thought to the back of her mind, "Yeah I could do it. Being a night owl runs in my family."

"Perfect. Could you start tomorrow?" he asked as he turned when he heard Alice's cousin running over, "Since you seem to be busy for the day."

"Sure, but don't you need to an interview?" Alice asked out of curiousity. It wasn't like most jobs to not do an interview, before they let you start working for them.

"Here at Freddy's we do a working interview," he explained, "For the night guard postion, we give you five nights to adjust and get to know…. Everyone."

"Ok," Alice said sensing the discomfort in his voice again, "What do I need for the uniform?"

"Black jeans and a pair of comfortable shoes. We'll have a set of shirts waiting for you when you come in tomorrow," Jeremy said, "Oh what size do you prefer?"

"Medium is ok," Alice answered.

"Welcome aboard,"Jeremy said as they shook hands one last time, "See you tomorrow night around 11:30pm to introduce you to the day guard and show you what to do."

"Sounds good. Thank you so much," Alice said as they parted ways. However, with how he behaved, the manager left her with more questions then answers.

Like how he explained their "working interview" worked he had shot a glance over her shoulder at the now closed Pirate's Cove. Then over to the big stage when he talked about the day guard. And once again at the prize corner as he walked away, were the Marionette seemed just as intruged to watch him, before he slipped back into his box. Jeremy behaved like something was going to happen. It sent chills up her spine.

"Alice!" Sabrina's voice snapped her back to reality, "Their starting!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming," Alice said as her cousin dragged her back over to the big stage.

"How it go?" her aunt said as they passed by each other.

"Creepy, but promising," Alice said.

"Good to hear hun," Aunt Grace called after them. She could hear her aunt laughing as her cousin continued to drag her away.

When they got over to the spot were her cousin's friends were sitting and joined them. Sabrina had the biggest grin on her face, "Mom said you might of gotten a job here."

"Maybe," Alice said with a smile back.

"Maybe you could bring me to work with you," Sabrina said leaning againest her cousin's shoulder, "You know as your helper."

"Ok, first it's a night shift," Alice stated trying to keep a straight face, "Second job or not Aunt Grace would kill me for letting you stay up all night.

They shared a laugh as the certains begain to open.

"Hi there everyone," a big brown bear with a black top hat welcomed everyone, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm Freddy."

"I'm Chica," the cheerful chicken to Freddy's left introduced herself with a little bow.

"And I'm Bonnie," the purple rabbit to Freddy's right spoke up as he strummed his guitar.

"Are you ready to party?" Freddy asked in a cheerful tone. All the kids cheered, even Sabrina, where as Alice just smiled. She was never one to be very loud. It had been so long since she smiled like this thought.

As the band played, she hoped her new job would go smoothly as today did, but a voice at the back of her mind told her otherwise and made her feel uneasy.

***Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, because the horror part of the story is about to begain next. Sorry for not posting anything for while. It's been nothing, but chaos past couple of months. Between my surgery, work, etc.


	2. Dreams

***Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Hope you're ready for the fun to begin.

***If you can't tell I'm kind of mixing the games together. So the calls are kind of mixed together. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

 _Italics – dreams and memories_

Chapter 2: Dreams

 _Silver eyes everywhere she looked. They followed her. Chased her. They wanted something, but she didn't know what. No matter what, no matter she turned they were always there. Staring at her in the darkness. Staring as she tried to find a way out of what seemed to be a maze of horror. After turning to try a different way and about fell down stairs._

 _Alice almost turned around to go back, but the sound of voices closing in and the sight of the eyes changed that decision. She ran down the stairs quickly and hit the floor running. She ran too hid under the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks. Chiles ran down her spine as she felt her heart skip a beat as she came eye to eye with a familiar white mask with purple tear marks running down its face._

 _It took her a second to realize behind it was a heavily bolted metal door as if to keep something inside. She felt herself finally breath only to hear something suddenly start banging on the metal door. As if whatever was inside was going to take the door off its hinges._

 _She looked back at the mask which to her surprise now had a body. The creature tilted it's head to the side as it read her bewildered look as she spoke, "You? What does this mean?"_

 _No answer came from it, as the banging on the door was joined by a terrifying male voice. Alice couldn't make out what he was saying, but it something told her it wasn't good._

 _Suddenly a sharp pain hit her right through her right shoulder and warm liquid beginning to drain down her shoulder._

 _A sudden beeping began to ring through her ears to her head and as she felt shoot up._

She was in her bed. Alice felt her entire body shaking. The image of the Marionette staring at her was plastered in her head.

The constant beeping made her remember that her alarm clock was still going off and she quickly hit the snooze button. The screen read: 10:30pm.

With her heart still racing and her body still shaking she managed to get up and begin to get dressed. The dream running through her head over and over again. She slipped on a pair of her black jeans and a white tank top to go under her new uniform shirt when she got it.

Before she put her shoes on, she walked over to her bed and placed the Foxy and Bonnie plushies back at the top of her bed again. Thoughts of her brother and her mother in the hospital ran through her head again. Then back to her dreams and the silver eyes staring at her, even the banging on the door rang in her ears.

Suddenly a loud beeping went off making just about jump out of her skin. She quickly turned it off and let out a deep breath, "Its already nerve racking starting a new job. I don't need a heart attack before my shift starts."

After slipping on her black canvas tennis shoes, she packed a couple of apples and her sketchbook into her bag. A poke came at her leg making her look down and made her smile, "Hey Thor. I didn't forget you buddy."

She walked over to a large bucket with the large german shepard on her heels, scooping out a large scoop of food and dumped it in his bowl. After filling his food bowl, she topped off his water bowl and was about to walk out the door, but Thor suddenly got in the way to stand between her and the door.

Alice just smiled at the dog. Thor had been her father's K-9 partner when he was on the force, when he was killed on duty her family was able to keep him. Despite him being young.

"You can't come with me. I'll be fine bud," she said as she gave him a quick scratch behind the ears, "If I didn't know better I'd say that K-9 training is still there. Be good. I'll see you in the morning."

She grabbed her jacket and walked out over to her truck. Throwing her stuff in and heading out. Despite living a ways out of town, she didn't leave that far. After pulling up to the restaurant, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall out. All she had to do then was just brush them out of her glasses.

Alice slipped her jacket on over her tank top to be respectful. As she approached the restaurant the feelings of happiness and joy weren't there, they were replaced by fear and caution. Thoughts of her dream came back. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place it.

"Welcome back," Jeremy's voice was heard when she saw him open the door for her, "Ready for your first night?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied back as she followed him through the restaurant to the back. Alice couldn't help, but feel like was she was being watched. When she looked around for the source of the feeling, she noticed that the main stage's certain was wide open. And a strange tune hit her ears.

"Mike this is our new night guard, Alice," Jeremy introduced her to a younger guy that looked to be around her age.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Mike said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Like wise," Alice said.

"If you could follow me so I can show you a few things to through the night," Mike said as he led her to the security office.

"I'll go ahead and go get your uniform shirt," Jeremy called after them.

"So what made you want to get a job here?" Mike asked.

"It sounded like it could be fun," Alice said with a small smile, "And I need a little help with my mom's medical bills so…"

"Ah say no more," he said sounding a bit apology as they got to the office. It was a small room. There was a window on each side alongside a door on both sides. A large desk sat against the wall. On it sat an old fan, a phone, and a TV. The wall it sat against had a large poster of the three main animatronics and bunch of little kids drawings. It made her smile a little. Then she noticed a tablet sitting on the desk.

"Ok, this will help you monitor all the rooms and keep the music box in the prize corner wound up. We're slowing switching the old system to a newer one," Mike explained as he picked up the tablet and showed her how to use it, "Oh, heads up the camera in the kitchen has been having some glitches so the audio still works, but the visual not so much."

"Would you like me to take a look at it, maybe I can get it working again?" Alice asked.

"That'd be awesome, but I'd say probably a good idea to do that in the morning," Mike said with a smile before his voice trailed off, "It'd be safer."

"What do you mean…"

"So anyways you'll be stationed in here for your shift. The doors on each side have a door button, which will shut and lock the doors, and a light button, to turn the light right outside of it on. The phone will ring later, but you don't have to answer it. It's just a recording from a former employee programmed to play new employees to help them through their first nights," Mike quickly cut her off after glancing up at the clock, which said 11:53pm, "Have a good night and good luck."

"Hey wait a sec," Alice said as she followed him. His attitude seemed to change form friendly to terrified, but not of her of something else. She watched his body language change as they walked back at front. He seemed very eager to leave all of a sudden.

"Sorry I've told you all I can for now. The phone guy can fill you in better than I can anyways," Mike said turning to face her for a minute, before turning to face the main stage, "Night Guys! Please play nice!"

All Alice could do was watch Mike walk out the door, but before he left he suddenly turned back to her and said, "Oh one more thing, don't forget to mind your power levels and don't forget to lock your doors only when you need to. Good night."

"Um…ok," Alice said still in a bit of shock. In that shock she realized that Jeremy's car was already gone as well.

"Wait a sec wasn't he suppose to…," she said as she caught sight of her new uniform shirts sitting on a nearby table with a note on top of them. The note said, "Sorry I leave before saying goodbye. Here are both of your shirts. Have a safe night. – Jeremy."

"Well guess I'm starting now," she said as she walked back to the door and locked the door with keys that Mike gave her when he left, after taking a few guesses she found the key.

After grabing her uniform shirts she headed back to the sercurity office trying to get rid of the chills running up and down her spine. The feeling of being watched from her dream started to become more and more real.

It was really odd how quickly both Jeremy and Mike left. What could have them so fearful?

As she walked back to the office she didn't realize she was being watched as walked back. She began to hum the rhythem of the music box as she exchanged her jacket for her new work shirt. After putting her extra shirt in her bag and after putting her sketch book up on the desk, stashed her bag and jacket under the desk.

After sitting down and looking at the clock it just struck: 12:00am.

She sat the tablet up and did her first look around: everyone was seemed to be fine and the music box was nice and wound up.

So why was her heart going a mile a minute.

***Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise the pack will be out in the next chapter. If not I think Foxy is going to chase me.

Note: I do write these chapters out before I type them so this one got split up cause it was too long.


	3. Night Of Terrors

***Thanks for reassuring review. New Chapter. New Terrors. Enjoy!

Another heads up I'm kind of mixing up the games so you'll get to see everyone, hopefully and that includes kind of mashing up the phone calls. As well as the maps.

Chapter 3: Night Of Terrors

Alice flipped through the cameras one more time before setting the tablet down and pulled her sketch book over and starting drawing one the characters. She silently hoped that would help calm her nerves a bit. She could shake chilling feeling that she had.

Suddenly the phone rang and it about sent her through the roof. The night just start and she was already jumpy. She just sighed and spoke to herself, "Oh this is going to be a fun night if I'm going to be like this.

"No kidding," a voice whispered to itself outside her door quietly enough for her not to hear.

"Hello, Hello?" the caller started, "I wanted to record a message…"

Alice flipped through the cameras to check on everyone, only to catch something that made her heart skip a beat. She flipped back to main room's camera to see that nothing at seemed to change, "I could have sworn that Bonnie…..was gone for a minute there."

She stared long and hard at the tablet before something caught her attention on the recording, "Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage or death," Alice felt her glasses slide down her face as she stared at the phone now, "a missing person's report will be filed…"

"What? What does that a have to do with a pizzeria?" Alice said in a bit of shock. That didn't make any sense, unless it had to deal with those disappeances all those years ago. She didn't remember much about it. Only what her dad would discuss around her and her brother. If she remembered correctly he use to work on the case.

"Oh be aware the animatronics tend to get a bit quirky at night so they tend to wonder a bit," the phone guy continued making Alice's heart just sink. He then began to explain that the animatronics were never given a proper night mode and what would happen to her if they seen her or worse catch her. The thought of being stuffed inside of a suit with a metal endoskeleton which could kill her or worse she'd survive being stuffed into the suit, but be alive long enough to feel herself bleed out.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't forget the music box in the prize corner. The animatronics in there seems to like it and it should keep him out of your hair. Tell you the truth I've never really liked that puppet thing; it seems to be always thinking. Anyways have a good night. Talk to you tomorrow," with that the recording ended.

Leaving a very pale Alice staring at the phone in horror, before quickly grabbing the tablet and checked all the cameras. Everyone was still in place, other than having to wind the music box up a bit everything seemed fine.

"And I was told none of this, why?"Alice finally spoke now a little frustrated with her new employer. All the information she just learned racing through her head.

"Cause that would ruin the surprise," voice sounded form the door to her left. Alice slowly got up and began to walk towards the door slowly. She pressed the light button and only to see, nothing. That was strange, she swore she heard someone.

A quick glance up at the clock, it said: 1:30am.

A sudden urge to check the cameras came over, so Alice still not wanting to turn away from the door, just backed away slowly back over to the desk. Not even bothering to sit down.

It took her minute to build up the courage to look away and start checking the cameras. Pirate's cove was fine, the prize corner had its music box going, and the main room… was missing someone.

Bonnie was gone.

"Oh no," Alice felt herself speak, "No, no, no, where did he go?"

"Who me?" a familiar voice broke her out of her panic, but on the other hand sent a chill right up her spine. Right there the doorway was Bonnie leaning against the door frame.

"How?" was all Alice could say well keeping an eye contact with the large purple rabbit.

Bonnie appeared to just seem to smile at her reaction before speaking, "Let me show you."

He suddenly lunged at her causing her to through the closest thing to her at him, which happened to be her poor sketch book.

"This can't be happening!" she couldn't help, but shout as she booked it out the other door.

In the mean time, Bonnie used the desk to steady himself as he tried to figure out what the new night guard just threw at him. A black book laded sprawled open on the floor caught his attention.

When Alice stopped running she was in the kitchen, despite breathing hard really hard she managed to stay quiet long enough to hear if he was coming. Instead she heard what sounded like humming coming towards her from the other direction. Not wanting to go back the same direction in case Bonnie was coming she hid under one of the prep tables, just as the source of the humming was coming in. It was Chica.

She still couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watched as the chicken walk around the kitchen. A sudden crash made her jump, only for to realize it was Chica looking for something.

"Chica, is that you?" Bonnie's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Of course. Who else?" she chimed back.

"The new night guard came this way," he said as entered the kitchen. Alice felt herself hold her breath.

"They haven't come passed me… What's wrong with your ear?" Chica asked. Thanks to the few security lights that stay on and a reflective fridge Alice could see that Bonnie's right ear was twitching a bit.

"She threw a book at me," he answered with an annoyed tone as he showed Chica the sketch book. A small bit of guilt took over Alice. She didn't mean to hurt him, but he lunged at her what else could she do. She wanted to fix his ear, but common sense told her otherwise.

Chica's laugh caught her off guard, "That's a first… wait she? A female night guard, that's new."

Alice's heart skipped a beat when there was a long pause. Thinking that they might have spotted her.

"I didn't think about that," Bonnie finally spoke up, Then his tone to one remembering something, "Bathrooms!"

Alice watched as Bonnie left that way he came, but Chica didn't leave. Instead, she went back to what she was doing. Alice knew she had to get Chica out, if she had any chance to get out. Since Bonnie was between her and this door. I might as well try getting to the other door. However that involve sneaking past the other animatronics, but at this point what choice did she have.

But for now she had to find a way to get Chica into the same hall that Bonnie was, but how?

That's when an idea hit her. She knew if she moved or took anything away from the edge of the prep table, Chica would probably notice. Alice reached back to her foot and began to slowly take off her shoes one at a time while still keeping an eye on Chica. Being very careful not to get the chicken's attention.

If this worked running with one shoe on would not be fun. She mentally counted down in her head and then threw one of her shoes for the door, but ended up bouncing off the doorway and hitting a stack of pots and pans, causing them to land with a loud crash. Even though it didn't work out as planned it got Chica's curiosity peaked to the point that she walked in that direction. Giving Alice a chance to sneak out of the other door.

Little did she realize that the crash also gained unwanted attention from the front, as brown ears perked up at the sound.

"I know Chica is loud when she's in kitchen, but the lass has never been that loud," a scruffy voice came from down the hall from the other side of the room from that main stage.

"Unless it's not her," the last animatronic on the stage spoke up as he stepped down.

Alice couldn't believe what was going on. The same characters she loved as a child, the ones that seemed like her friends back then where trying to kill her. If she could manage it she was going to try to sneak her way around to the other door, as she approached the front she heard voices.

"Marionette," Freddy addressed the puppet as he began to climb out of his prize box, "You're out early."

"Must not be paying attention in there," the usually quiet animatronic spoke quietly.

"I'm thinking they aren't actually in there," Freddy said with sarcasm laced in his voice, "Not anymore at least."

Alice stopped herself from running around the corner; she knew would draw to much attention. Not to mention there was more of them then her, meaning she'd risk getting caught. Instead she backed off for a minute, only backup right into a door she hadn't noticed before. A chill went her spine when she realized that it was the same door from her dream. Thoughts about looking inside drew her to the door, but in turn she felt fear rise in her when she went up to it. She looked around one more time, before pressing her ear to the door listening for something, but she wasn't even sure for what.

Like she expected nothing, but cold silence. Though that's not how it felt. It felt more like something was there, like it was using the silence to hide in. Like how she was listening to it, it was listening to her. Making her back away from it.

If made her make up her mind, that she had to get back to the office. Maybe if she got back she could see if that door had a camera behind it. Walking back over to the corner of the hall that went back into the main room, she ducked down and peeked around the corner. Hoping that the closer to the ground she was the less attention she'd get.

Alice could see Freddy was already off the stage. Peeking out a little further it looked like he was over with Marionette talking or something. She couldn't make out what they were saying. If was now or never. They weren't looking her way and she could hear voices behind her, so with one final deep breath she started to crawl across the floor till she got to the first row of tables and slipped underneath.

"So the new guard is a girl. Interesting," a familiar deep voice made her freeze. It was Freddy. Under the table cloth she could see large brown paws walking past her and something else next to her that seemed to be floating. It felt like her heart stopped as they pasted, she found herself covering her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. Alice stayed frozen to the spot as they went by, before she continued. Making sure to be quiet as possible.

"Where do you think she is?" a smooth, creepy voice spoke up. It sent chills up Alice's spine; she never heard that voice before. Even as a child she never heard that voice come from any of the animatronics.

"The only thing I can think of is she'll be coming this way," Freddy's voice sounded, "Let's hope she didn't go downstairs."

Why wouldn't they want her to go downstairs? Unless it had to do something with her dream. Even now she still remembered it clearly. Maybe it was a warning.

"Would you like me to check? I have to go down anyways to see if….his door is still secure," the voice asked.

"That'd would be best," Freddy spoke, "We can always get the guard later. Making sure that door stays shut and locked is more important."

Alice listened till she hit the end of the row of tables she was at. She noticed that she was close to the other hallway that led to the other door of the office. Alice held her breath as she peeked out from under the table cloth and to her relief Freddy wasn't looking her way. Giving her a chance to crawl over to the hall.

Once there, she stood up and waked fast, but quietly to the office. Slipping a bit, just being in socks. So close, yet so far.

However her hope was caught short as she ran right into something. Whatever it was about knocked the wind out of her as she was knocked to the floor. She must of hit what it was hard, because it grunted a bit.

"That hurt," it growled. Alice looked up in horror to see that she had just ran right into Foxy. His yellow eyes seemed to stare right through her. Alice turned and scrambled to get up as she ran back the other way before she shouted, "Sorry!"

Completely forgetting that Freddy was out front, she ran back into the main room, but made a sharp turn into the arcade room. She barely made it, Foxy wasn't so lucky, he landed with a loud crash.

Afterwards, she found a game to hide behind. Thankfully being short and small she could hide in some really small places if she needed to. Foxy spoke up after a long pause, "Ow."

"What happened?" Freddy spoke up after hearing the crash.

"Found the new guard," Foxy said as he made his way over the Freddy, rubbing his head were he ran into a table, "The lass is fast, I'll give her that."

"You found her!" Bonnie interrupted as he and Chica rejoined them, "That little…"

"Language," Chica cut in.

"Give me a break," he quickly told her, "She threw a book at my head and now my ear won't stop twitching. It hurts."

"Then maybe next time you'll think twice before lunging at me," Alice couldn't help but shout from her hiding spot. When she didn't hear anything for a minute she thought they found her, but she heard was laughter from Chica, "She has a point."

"You should have Marionette look at it, maybe he can fix it," Freddy spoke, "I don't think Mike will be coming near any of us, after what happened last time."

"Not if I get my hands on that guard and make her fix it before I kill her," Bonnie spoke sounding a little irritated.

"May I see that?" the voice that Alice heard before chimed in. Managed to peek around the game to see that Marionette had joined them. Revealing the voice was his.

"Yeah," Bonnie answered handing it over to the the puppet animatronic. All Alice that could do was watch as Marionette began to page through her sketchbook, but the inside of the cover seemed to have his interest, "It's a sketchbook."

A sudden chim went off throughout the building, which caused Foxy to growl in frustration. Alice looked down at her watch and saw it was 6:00am.

"Damn," she heard Bonnie curse.

"If you want your book back guard, come back tonight," Freddy called over to her, before turning back to Marionette, "Would you mind holding onto that?"

"Of course," he replied before turning to go back to the prize corner.

When she didn't come out Foxy growled, "Hope ye know, you can come out now."

"How do I know I'm not going to get my head torn off?" she snapped back. Foxy seemed a bit surprised by her tone, "Ye are bold."

"It's after 6am. The game is over are now guard," Freddy interrupted.

She slowly slide out from behind the arcade game. Only to see that everyone was returning back to their proper places. A few of them looked a little shocked at where she was hiding.

"How did ye manage that?" Foxy asked.

"Um… being small works to my advantage," she joked quietly and waited for him to walk away first before following back to her office, but not before noticing Marionette watching her from his box. His head tilted to the side, resting on his crossed arms.

She ended up following Foxy a little ways before he got to his cove, with him glancing back from time to time.

"Ah don't worry I'm not following you I'm just headed back to the office….," she started, but noticed something as he climbed up into pirate's cove. Foxy was limping, "Are you ok? Did I cause that when you crashed?"

"Don't give ye'self so much credit," Foxy said as he closed his certain, "See ye tonight lass."

Alice stared in wonder for a second. What could cause Foxy to limb like that, it couldn't be the reason that Pirate's Cove was out of order. What was downstairs? What was Freddy and Marionette talking about?

Guess she'll have to find out tonight. The thought sent chills down her spine.

****Thank you for reading. Excuse my pirate talk. I'm still not that sure how to make Foxy sound. Any tips on that would be awesome. Also spell-check is not playing nice.


	4. Terrible Days

***Thanks for reading. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 4: Terrible Days

Alice returned back to the office, still looking over her shoulder. She was freaked out, but in turn she was curious on how the animatronics came to be like this. And also about everything that happened, the door and her dream. Even Marionette, he never spoke when she was a kid and he defiantly didn't speak the other day at her cousin's party.

"What the?" Alice said when she walked into the office to find her bag had been gone through and her jacket and keys were across the room. Losing her fear for a minute she walked over the right door and stuck her head out and shouted, "Really?"

"You're the one who left the doors open! That makes it fair game!" she heard Bonnie shout back.

The realization that she was never told what to expect what happened here at night started taking over. Fear turned to frustration as she threw her stuff back in her bag. Including her house keys, then headed back up front with the security ones to unlock the front for Jeremy and Mike. They both had a lot of explaining to do.

Back up front everyone seemed to be back in place, but she knew they were watching her. As she started to unlock the doors she saw that Jeremy and Mike had already pulled in and were talking as they walked up. She just smiled and waved as she turned away, "You two are in so much trouble."

"Oh boy, I know that look," Jeremy said outside after seeing Alice unlock the door and walk away.

"What?" Mike asked a little confused, "She made it through the first night. What look could she possibly give? Maybe one of…."

"The look that saids: You are so in trouble," Jeremy said with a bit of surprising nervousness in his voice.

When they finally walked in Alice was straighting the tables that Foxy slide into.

"Wow, what happened?" Miked asked after seeing the tables and her uniform covered in dirt.

"Foxy," was all she said as she straightened the last table. Jeremy seemed to head straight for his office, letting the new night guard have some space before asking her how her first night went.

"So how'd it go?" Mike asked.

"Take a guess,"Alice said as she walked past him towards the office, "Although a heads up on my new friends would have been nice."

"Yeah… um where are your shoes?" he asked when he saw she wasn't wearing her shoes.

"I'll let you know when I find them," Alice called back. Though to her surprise when she entered the office, her shoes were sitting on the chair. It creeped her out a little bit, but she just put it on the long list of stuff that happened up to this point, "I'm not going to even ask."

She just sat down and put them on. Thoughts of telling Jeremy that this wasn't going to work out came to mind, but on the other hand her mom came to mind too, reminding her why she was here and that she needed to stay.

A sudden shriek and a scream just about made Alice jump out of her skin. She quickly got up and stuck her head out the door, only to see Mike was on the floor and Foxy was ducking back into Pirate's Cove laughing, "Just cause ye be on the day shift, doesn't mean we don't like to ye on your toes."

Mike helped himself up and Alice could see that he was shaking as he walked past her.

"I really hate when they do that," Mike said as he sat his stuff down.

"Why do they behave like this?" Alice asked.

"I have no freaking clue. Ask them," he said still sounding a bit rattled, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… one of them will always get me before we open and it's never the same one twice."

"Ouch," was all Alice could say.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not spending the night with them," Mike started, "Oops sorry. At least you managed to avoid them."

"True, but since I now have an idea what I'm in for, it'll go smoother tonight. Hopefully," Alice said with a sigh

"So you plan on coming back tonight. Even though you look like you went through hell," Mike joked as he sat down.

"Now I know what I'm dealing with," Alice said matching his sarcasm, "Besides it's just makes sure I'm not sitting all night."

"Can't argue with that," Mike said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well have a good day, get some rest. You'll need it."

"Bye," Alice said as she walked out to the front.

One her way back to the front she caught a glimpse of Foxy's eye watching her from the curtain, but pulled back as soon as she noticed him. Her thoughts went back to him limping, before looking down and continued her way to the front.

"So is it safe to say see you tonight?" Jeremy's voice caught her attention as soon as she entered the main room.

"Yeah. I think so," she said quietly, "Now that I know what I'm in for I should be able to handle it."

"That is a new way at looking at things," a third voice chimmed in.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat, when she looked over to see the Marionette was watching them. His head sitting on his crossed arms on the edge of his box.

"Puppet… please go back… in your box," Alice heard Jermey ask the animatronic, studdering a bit. If she didn't know any better she could say he was scared of it, not that she blamed him.

"Fine," the Marionette said, sounding ammused at the man's fear as he slid slowly back into his box, "See you tonight guard."

"See ya," Alice said quietly and silently waved at the others on stage.

"See you tonight," Jermey said as she walked out the door.

"Bye," she called back as she walked back out her truck and threw her stuff inside. As she started it she felt the feeling of dread take back over, but it wasn't from what she just been through, but where she was going next.

The drive there was both long and short. The thoughts of the night's events swam in her head and so did the thoughts what she had do to push forward. To figure out a way to show these animatronics they couldn't just push her around.

She let out a loud sigh as she turned into a new parking lot marked with a sign that said, "Hospital."

Alice could feel her heart pounding to the point where it felt like it would leap out of her chest.

"Hi how can I help you?" a receptionist welcomed her as entered the building.

"I'm here to visit a patient. Her name is Cindy Williams, she's my mother," Alice answered.

After getting the directioms to her mom's room, she headed up. Walking up to it, it seemed like every sound in the hospital went silent. Alice came to the room. Her mother was still on life support and was unresponsive. A TV had been left on, probably for noise.

"Hi mom," Alice said quietly as she sat down in the chair beside her. It wasn't easy seeing her like this, but regardless she visited her everyday. She tried to muster up a more cheerful tone, "Well I finally got a new job. Its at that old pizzaera that dad used to take us too. Freddy Fazebear's… even though I know your thoughts about that place after the disappearences, but so far it's been….fine. My new "co-workers" like to pick on me, but what else is new. Hell if I could take on Derek, I can handle them."

" _I hope so,"_ she added in her mind.

No response came, not that she expected it. Her mom was in a coma as her body fought a losing battle. All she could do at this point was give her mom any comfort her company could offer, as the thoughts of what was to come here and at her new job.

Honestly she didn't know which was worse.

***I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	5. Learning Curve

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 5: Learning Curve

 _Darkness. Nothing, but pitch-black darkness and the smell of rotting flesh filled the air. She tried to find her way through the darkness. She felt like she was blind and couldn't find her way. With her arms outstretched she finally found a wall and started to follow it. It felt like it had papers taped all over it at different angles, like children hung them up._

 _A strange growling laughter caught her attention and so did two glowing purple eyes. Fear crept into her soul, as she felt herself turn and bolt back in the direction she had come, blindly. The sound of metal pounding on the ground behind her made her fun even faster. The fear inside her grew and grew as the sound came closer and closer behind her._

 _Then suddenly something grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her backwards. Causing her to be slammed down hard on her back and smacking her head hard on the floor below._

Alice quickly sat up only to see… she was still in her room. Fear and confusion shook her to the core. Once she caught her breath she felt herself fall backwards, back onto her pillow, only to met with a sharp pain on the back of her head. She instictfully sat back up and felt the back of her head. To be feel something warm and wet leaking out of her head.

In shock at the feeling she quickly turned on her bedside lamp to see what it was, but to her horror her hand was covered in blood. She quickly ran to her bathroom with Thor hot on her heels. The large shepard was whining up a storm at the smell.

After rushing in she was able to see the full extent of the damage. But how could that happen? She was just sleeping right. It was just a dream, right?

She looked up at the clock on the wall. It said: 9:45. After a quick thought, she decided to take to take a quick shower to try to clean up some of the blood and to see what it was hidding underneath. The hot water stung as it cleaned out the mysterious wound. The laughter rung in her ears over and over.

The dream came back to mind. The darkness. The sounds. The smell of rotting flesh refilling senses. The glowing purple eyes burned into her mind, but who did they belong to. None of the animatronics had purple eyes, not she remembered at least.

After she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a hand mirror to check the back of her head. A small gash hid under her white blonde and light blue hair. A small trickle of blood leaked out, but she managed to soak up it up with the towel, as she walked back to her room to get ready. The clock read 11:00 as she headed out to the kitchen and fed Thor, who was still president about coming with her. Not that it wouldn't be a bad thing to have an extra set of ears.

After grabbing quick bite to eat and grabbing her bag(with the addition of a flashlight, if needed), headed out to her truck. She left the window down as she drove to help her hair dry. Despite the radio being on, the dream still ran through her mind.

" _I know I'm an accident waiting to happen but how?"_ she thought to herself as she pulled in. The radio clock read: 11:36. Before she got out she checked the back of her head, the bleeding seemed to of stopped for right now. She decided to tie her hair back, but made sure not to tie it too tight to keep it from bleeding again.

The feeling of being watched returned as she left the safety of her truck. Like the night before, the main stage's curtain was open. Expect this time she knew that the stars on the stage were more then they led on, it sent a chill up her spine at the thought.

Though a small ping of guilt hit her when she noticed that Bonnie's ear was still off to the side and still twitching. Alice still felt a little guilty about throwing her sketchbook at him. She didn't need to be told that he was going to give her hell tonight, not that she could blame him.

It was unusually quite though; the only sound was Marionette's music box. She glanced up at the purple curtain in Pirate's Cove wondering if Foxy was going to scare her like he did Mike that morning, but he didn't. Though she did see his eye watching her walk past, she just gave him a small smile.

"Boo," she said as she walked into the office to see Mike lounching in the chair staring at the tablet.

"You trying to scare me too?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Alice replied back, "But if you'd like me too…"

"No thank you," he laughed, "I've got six of them doing that already, I really don't need a seventh."

"Six?" Alice started too asked.

"Well anyways," Mike quickly changed the subject, "Glad you kept your word. I was beginning to think you won't even show."

"I said I would," Alice said, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well it just looked like you had a rough night," Mike said, "I mean… I didn't even see that much action on my first night."

"Not rough, just unprepared," Alice remarked as she set her bag down on the desk.

"Whatever you say," he said as he packed his stuff up, "You were walking around without shoes this morning."

"I had to improvise," she said as she followed him up to the front, "Speaking of this morning, where's Jeremy?"

"Oh he had a meeting of some sort," he said.

"Any clue what about?" she asked, "Out of curiosity."

"Nope. Not a clue," Mike said shrugging his shoulders as he handed her the keys, "Well have a good night. Hope to see you in the morning."

"Same here," she replied back, "Night."

They shared one final wave, before she locked the doors behind him, leaving her stuck inside.

"Round 2 night guard," said a familiar, but irrated voice. Alice turned around to see she everyone on the stage's attention. Well the source of the voice tapped the edge of his guitar; she caught sight of Marionette peeking out of his box.

"Relax I've still got five minutes," she said, "I could try to fix your ear before…"

"Don't tempt me," Bonnie cut her off, "

Alice caught Freddy just rolling his eyes, before he finally spoke, "What's that smell?"

" _How could he… he couldn't,"_ Alice thought as she felt heart skip a beat, _"Could he?"_

"It's nothing," she said quietly as she went back to the office quickly. Leaving the animatronics to a bit confused.

"She defiantly a strange one," Chica commented.

Alice walked back into the office and initially checked the back of her head, thankfully no blood. Unlike the night before, she backed the chair up away from the desk, in case she had to make a quick move for one of the doors. And this time she made sure to hide her bag in one of the desk drawers, to hopefully keep them out of her bag.

The clock struck midnight. Alice let out a sigh as she started to flip through the cameras. She made sure to keep the music box wound. Even though no one was moving she'd get up and check both doors lights from time to time, "So far so good."

A sudden loud thud about made her jump out of her skin. Her first instinct was to check both door lights, but none of them was there. Alice then quickly checked the cameras and felt her heart just drop when she realized that there was no one on the stage and Pirate's Cove was empty.

Then another loud thud came again.

"What is that?" she said as other thud came again. She took a deep breath and took a minute to listen as another thud sounded out. That's when she realized that it was coming from under foot. Without thinking she knelt down and placed her ear against the cold tile floor and listened. Another loud thud and a crash this time followed. Something was in the basement. A second crash came then just silence. Alice listened closely, but nothing.

"Why is this silence not comforting?" she said as she snatched up the tablet and started to check the different feeds. Freddy and Chica where back up on the stage and looked like they were talking, but thanks to how they were standing Alice couldn't hear them. Then it hit her, where was Bonnie!

Alice jumped up and turned the left door light on.

"Hel...*SLAM*..lo," the purple rabbit started before Alice slammed the door in his face, "Could of let me finish first."

"You didn't let me finish before," she answered back, "Besides fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

Alice looked back down at the tablet and seen she was already at 86% power.

"She's got a point," Alice heard someone shout up the hall.

"Shut up Foxy," Bonnie shouted back. Alice felt herself smile a little bit, they sounded like her and her brother whenever they got into it. She peeked up to see Bonnie walking away. She waited for a moment till she reopened the door. She quickly walked over to the other door to check it, but thankfully no one was there. Sounds coming from the hall thought told her Chica was in the kitchen, if her memory served her right from yesterday.

She listened carefully as she flipped though the channels and made sure the music box was wound up, which was panic worthy low. Though it did remind her she still needed to get her sketch book back from him, making her let out a frustrated sigh.

She didn't realize till she looked back up at the clock, which read 2:00 am; she hadn't sat back down yet. Instead she was pacing back and forth, when she wasn't checking on everyone. Instead of feeling of feeling exhausted she felt like she drank a bunch of coffee. In truth, she didn't want to find out what would happen if they caught her.

The sound of shuffling footsteps caught her attention as she rushed over to the right door and shut it. A female laugh made her jump, "Darn your good, didn't even turn the light on."

"Thanks… I think," Alice said as she turned the light on to see Chica wave at her, before she walked away.

A quick flip through the channels, revealed that Chica was now in the dining area with Bonnie. It looked like they were talking and looking at something. When Bonnie looked over his shoulder at the camera and just winked. Alice realized they were looking though her sketchbook.

It took every ounce of self control not to go out there and snatch her sketchbook out of their paws.

A loud crash suddenly made her freeze and glance down at the monitor, whatever it was it had Bonnie and Chica's attention.

That could not be a good thing or the fact it was right down the hall.

***I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please pardon my spelling issues.


	6. Unwelcomed Guests

***Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Friendly **Spoiler Warning** to those who haven't read the book(Five Nights At Freddy's: The Silver Eyes(which I highly recommend)), I have added a few things from the book. It's not too big, but I best it was far to warn you.

Chapter 6: Unwelcomed Guests

"Quiet dude," a guy dressed in black whispered to his friend who had fallen into a mop bucket, after coming through the ceiling window.

"It's not my fault they set a damn mop bucket under the window," his friend barked back not minding his volume.

"That night guard is loud," Bonnie remarked.

"I don't think that was the night guard," Freddy said with a slight growl under his breath.

Alice quietly walked down the hall towards the sound. She started hearing voices and neither of them sounded like any of the animatronics. They got louder as she got closer to the supply closet. That made her freeze, when she got closer to the door and listened.

"Eric, what if there's a security guard on duty?" she heard one of the men said. Inside he was climbing out of the bucket and onto more steady footing.

"Relax, Aaron, this place hasn't had a security guard here at night in ages. Everyone that has worked that job here quite after their first shift," he reassured his friend, "Besides if there is one here he's probably in the office sleeping, shit that's what I'd do."

"Oh no you wouldn't if you knew what went on here at night," Alice whispered to herself as she listened to the two of them through the door.

" _What should I do? Confront them? Call the police? What?"_ she wondered.

The sound of the door knob beginning to turn caught her attention, making her do the first thing to came to mind. She grabbed a hold of the door knob on her side with both hands and put all her weight on the door.

"What the hell the door won't open," she heard one of them speak.

"The door's probably locked," the other said.

"From the inside?" the other remarked back to the first, "Here let me try."

That didn't sound good.

Alice felt the door knob twist again, but at the same time something caught her attention. A peek over her shoulder revealed that two silver specks were watching her from the direction she had come. The sight made her freeze.

"Foxy? She whispered, but no answer. All the source of the eyes did was tilt its head to the side.

"..two, three..," the intruder's voice chimed back into her focus, just in time to hear them charge the door. At the last minute she moved and allowed the two men to come out crashing into the wall opposite the door.

A glance up revealed the eyes were gone, but now the intruders were in the out and now blocking her way to the office…. at least not in the same direction she came. She took a deep breath and booked it to the front as the two men got up. She just hoped that she could get past the others to get to the other door.

"Hey here is someone here!" she heard one of them shout behind her.

"Not good, not good," she repeated to herself as she bolted around to the front, which to say the least, surprised the animatronics a bit.

"Please don't come after me right now. I have bigger issues," she shouted when she realized that she didn't even try to hide from the animatronics, she was too worried about the two unwelcomed guest to realize at first.

"How does someone that size make such loud noises?" Bonnie teased out loud.

"That wasn't me," Alice called back from the hall after turning the corner, "Two idiots just came out of the closet."

"She's kidding, right?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so," Marionette's voice chimed in, "I just seen a flashlight light in the hall."

"Meaning we have new toys to play with," Freddy said with a smile.

"Wait, what about the night guard?" Chica asked, completely confused.

"We'll leave her alone for the night, we'll get her tomorrow. She has no choice, but to come back tomorrow," Freddy explained as he pointed at the sketchbook still in Bonnie's hand, "She has a reason to come back. These intruders don't."

"Good point," Bonnie said after thinking about it for a second, "She does seem attached to it."

"Besides if it gets too messy, we'll just make her clean up," Freddy said.

"This is really not good," Alice said to herself as she headed for the office.

Before she could reach it, a loud crash stopped her dead in tracks. It had come from the office, which was now only a few feet from her. She allowed herself to creep slowly along the wall till she reached the window next to the door. After she quietly peeked in to see that two men were going through the desk.

" _So much for hiding my bag,"_ Alice thought as she watched them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw an orange muzzle ducking back into the darkness in the other window. It had to of been Foxy.

"There's nothing here," one of the men snapped.

"I bet that girl we seen knows where they store their money here," the other said. Alice took that as her queue to slink back the way she came.

" _Which could be considered worse in this situation? Burglars or animatronics that have a mind of their own,"_ Alice thought.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen the animatronics in a circle talking, including Foxy and Marionette. She had to guess the music box had stopped allowing Marionette to come out and Foxy must of come up to let them know what the was going on in the back office.

What were they up too? Alice wasn't close enough to hear them.

Not wanting to test her luck twice, she stepped back into the hall. The last thing she needed was their attention right now. She needed to find a place to hide.

"Let's check this way," she heard the men talk as they were going through the kitchen.

Alice panicked looked around the only thing close to her was that strange door again. The fear from her dream returned and so did the thoughts of the banging from earlier. As the footsteps got closer, she made the decision at the last second to open the door and hide.

The door opened to a stairway, just like the one in her dream. She searched for a light switch on the wall, but there was none to be found. If it wasn't for a few security lights that were flickering from age, it would have been pitch black. The stairs led down into the darkness below. Her curious and fear made her start down the stairs. If there were answers to her questions, to her dreams, she was willing to take the risk of going down.

Thankfully there was a railing, so she could minimize the chances of her falling. Just from the smell of it no one's been down here in ages. When she reached the bottom, she found a light switch, but the light only offered a dim glow and little comfort.

This must have been the basement. After looking around she saw the heater, some boxes, an old worn desk, and… another door. But this one was much different, very different. This one was made of a heavy metal and with large latches. There was even a small bared window at the top. Whatever was in that room, they didn't want coming out.

Something about the sight of it all sent chills up her spine. It made her back up right into the desk. She quickly turned around to see folders laying on it. She picked one up and began to open it when a sudden tapping made her jump and drop it. Alice turned back around to see that she was still alone in the large room. The tapping started again, it was coming from the strange door.

Chills went up her spine as she slowly approached the door, but stopped as fear rose in her gut. She backed off only to hear the tapping again.

"Hello?" she called softly, "Who's there?"

The tapping came again, but this time it sounded slower, not as rushed. Alice approached slowly, every voice in her head said to run. She stepped up onto one of the support bars on the door to look in the small window that was just out of her height range.

The room was pitch black. The dead silence, made her fear grow, making her instantly regret her decision.

Before Alice could jump down a glowing set of eyes jumped up right in her face on the other side of the glass causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. Thankfully it didn't knock her out, but it did cause her head to start bleeding again.

A rough laugh made her look back up at the window to see the eyes were now glowing a slight purple, "Don't you look familiar."

***Thanks for reading. Can anyone guess who's coming in next? Hopefully I didn't spoil the layout of the restaurant(from the book) at all.


	7. Spilled Blood

*** Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the great reviews.

Chapter 7: Spilled Blood

" _Familiar?"_ Alice thought as the purple eyes just stared at her. The memories of her dream flooded back as she stared up at this thing, _"What is this thing?"_

"Ah, did you fall and hurt yourself," the creature taunted. All Alice did was stare in amazement and fear, as the sudden feeling of warm blood trickled down her neck. When she finally found the nerve and her bearing to stand back up, "How I'm familiar to you? I think I would have remembered you."

Despite the thick metal door between them she could hear him laugh at her confusion, "Should have figured you wouldn't remember me, you were so little then."

"How…" Alice started to ask, but she was cut off by the sound of the door at the top of the stairs opening.

"Perfect," Alice said as ran and hid behind the stair case.

"She might be down there. I'll check, you check the front," she heard the men talking, "Got it."

Alice stayed quietly as she watched a pair of boots step down the stairs. She glanced, back over at the door to see that the eyes had disappeared from view, but she had a feeling he was still watching.

" _Who was that? How did he know me? Was he the creature from my dream?"_ Alice questioned in her head as she watched the man start looking around the room, _"First things first, I have to get rid of these clowns."_

She watched closely as he started going through boxes.

"Now where could she be?" Aaron asked himself out loud as he checked under tables. The light from his flashlight danced up and down on the metal legs of the tables and chairs, but no sign of the guard anywhere. He flashed his light on the stage looking at the animatronics on the stage, "These things are creepy as hell. I've got no clue what kids see in these things."

Suddenly the silence was broken by the light melody, it sounded like a music box. He turned around quickly and noticed a giant gift box in the corner and it was open. A tall and thin looking thing was staring at him, sending chills down his spine.

"Man you guys are ugly," he said as he looked around again at some of the posters and children's' drawings.

"Now that's not nice," a deep voice behind him spoke.

Alice watched carefully as she starting creeping around to the edge of the stairs, as the guy started going through boxes. When she start edging her way up the stairs she seen what looked like new articles fall to the floor.

She threw it to the back of her mind as she watched him walk over to the big iron door. The first step touched the back of her ankle, letting her know to start climbing back up quietly. The last thing she seen was him looking in the small window. Just then a silence shattering scream, broke the silence. She stopped dead in her tracks and made the man freeze.

" _That did not sound good,"_ Alice thought.

"Aaron!" the man downstairs called. Alice then just bolted up the stairs when she heard him running back to the stairs.

"Hey!" she heard him call behind her, but she didn't stop. Instead she just flew up the stairs and back through the door and almost into the wall.

Not wanting to face the animatronics, she headed straight back to the office. A loud bang from the door told her that the intruder was hot on her heels. By the time she reached the office, she had no time to stop and close the door behind her, at least not safely. Safety was in her grasp, but gone again in the blink of an eye. She mentally begged for the night to be over.

Thought a loud crash told her that her purser had slipped on some of the loose papers on the floor that had been spilled after his friend and him trashed the office. Alice tried some of the party room doors, but they were all locked. She really didn't want to go back up front.

However before she reached the front something yanked her back by the collar of her shirt, through a doorway and up onto something. As soon as she got dropped to the floor she looked up to see Foxy, as he put his exposed hand to the tip of his muzzle in a 'shhh' motion. Alice nodded her head to show she understood.

His ears pricked up as the man ran past the room.

He looked around for the guard, but he didn't see her. How could of she just disappeared? He was beginning to think this was all just a bad idea; maybe he should just find Aaron and get out of here.

Alice and Foxy watched as the confused man peeked into the room and then went out to head back up to the front.

"Um…thank you," Alice whispered as she watched Foxy peek out the curtains to see if the man had gone, "I think… How come your not trying to kill me, like yesterday?"

"Freddy's orders," he said simply as he hoped off his stage, "Besides you're the first guard to shut Bonnie up like that."

"Well to be honest he reminds me of my older brother, so I guess back talking just comes naturally," Alice said with a slightly sadden tone when she mentioned her brother. He always picked on her, lovingly of course, so she learned to match him in every way.

"Is that right," Foxy said still listening for the man, but seemed to of picked up the sadness in her voice; he couldn't help but wonder why. They might not have the human bodies anymore, but they still understood emotions.

As Alice lowered herself off Foxy's stage she noticed something, "Hold on a second."

"What?" he asked.

"I can see why your limping," she explained, "You have a bent bolt in your knee. I could bring my tools tomorrow and fix it. It'd probably make you feel better."

"If ye can survive the night first," he answered back sending a chill up her spine, she knew he was right.

A loud crash and screaming broke up their conversation. Foxy twitched his ears at the sounds. Allowing himself to smile revealing a few of his gold teeth, "Sounds like the others got him."

"Wait, if none of you going to kill me, because Freddy said not too, why not just let me run up to the front?" Alice asked out of curiosity, "Not that I don't approach the help."

"Bonnie is still mad at ya," he said simply.

"Good point," she said after thinking about it for a second, "If he'd let me fix his ear, maybe he'd feel better and give me a break."

"Good luck on that," Foxy said as they came to the main dining area, but Alice stayed back in the hall. Thankfully it looked like only few of the tables got knocked over. Though the few red droplets next to the dark red puddle was a bit unsettling to say the least. Especially since Freddy and Bonnie were missing and there was no bodies didn't help.

However the blood on the floor reminded her that the opening on her head reopened thanks to the surprising crash to the floor.

"Poor thing," Chica spoke up as she started picking up tables, "You look like you're going to pass out."

"The question would be either: From the blood on the floor? Or. The blood coming out the back of her head?" Freddy's deep voice came behind her, making her jump and just about plaster herself to the wall when her he and Bonnie walked past her from the supply closet, "Which your back is covered in by the way."

"Thanks…I think," Alice said as she took her hair down to feel how bad it was, "There's chance of me getting my sketchbook back tonight is there?"

At that moment the 6: oo am chimes went off throughout the building. Alice felt a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Not a chance," Bonnie remarked sarcastically, "Besides I'm not looking at it yet."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a royal jackass?" Alice asked matching his sarcasm. She heard Chica muffle a laugh.

"You wouldn't be the first, sweetheart," he remarked back. Alice just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Save it for tonight," Freddy interrupted, "The mop and bucket are in the closet next to your office."

"Wait. Why do I…," Alice started, but stopped when Freddy just stared at her, "Never mind."

Something told her that was an argument that she wouldn't win and it probably not a good idea to tick him off too. Especially, if the others follow his orders, then she could be in really big trouble.

"Good girl," she heard him call after her when she headed back to the closet, she just rolled his eyes.

When she opened the door she felt a breeze hit her. After looking up she could easily see how the two men had gotten in. She was betting now they regretted that decision. Before heading back up front, she took a peek into the office to see that it had been trashed.

"Looks like you have some work to do," a deep voice came from behind her, sending chills up her spine. Alice turned to see a golden colored bear behind her. It looked like Freddy, but he was gold in color and where his eyes should be it appeared like he had nothing but dark and empty eye sockets. He also appeared to be more weathered and worn compared to the other animatronics, including Foxy, who looked all torn up. Despite her fear, he looked familiar in some way.

"Guess I should get started," she said as she slowly slinked past him. She wasn't quite sure how, but she knew he was watching her closely.

"Then you might need these," he spoke again as he revealed he had the security keys. Alice felt her hand reach to her side to feel for them, but they were gone, "How did you get those?"

"He found them downstairs," a second voice chimed in, but this one Alice knew and it chilled her to the bone.

"Marionette?" Alice said as she saw the thin animatronic come up to them.

"Piece of friendly advice doesn't go down there again and especially don't let Freddy know," Marionette explained in an intimating, but calm voice, "I can understand the situation, but he wouldn't be so kind about it, if he doesn't already know."

"In that case can I ask one question then, between us?" Alice asked. The Marionette just tilted his head to the side, "Who is that down there? He saids he knows me."

The puppet animatronic didn't say anything at first, but instead gave the golden bear a look before answering, "A question to be answered later. Now get back to the front, before they think you bled out back here."

Alice just nodded about the answer she was given, she wasn't in the mood to protest. She just wanted to clean up and leave; it had been a long night. Instead she just walked over and took the golden bear's paw and started to head back up with the mop bucket.

"The others may not remember you, but I do," the Marionette called behind her.

***What does Marionette know? Can anyone guess who's in the basement? Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter.


	8. More Questions, Then Answers

***Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 8: More Questions Than Answers

"What…," Alice turned to ask, only to see that they both were gone, "How... Never mind."

She felt her confusion level raise. He was the second one to say that he "remembered" her. How? Unless in some way he remembered her from when she was little, but how could that be possible, they were just machines, right?

When she made it back to the front, she noticed that all the tables that had been knocked over were now sitting back up right and moved away from the blood puddle.

"Thank you," she said as she walked over and unlocked the door and came back over and started cleaning up the floor, though she even questioned that. Shouldn't she be calling the police, not cleaning up a crime scene? She glanced up when she saw Marionette talking to Freddy, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Good morn… oh shit who'd they get," Alice heard Mike when he walked in and seen the mess, "Is there an extra mop in the closet?"

"Yeah I think so," Alice started, but noticed couldn't help, but noticed the unusual calmness in his voice, "Hold on, how come you feel so calm about this?"

"Unfortunately it happens from time to time. Some idiot gets an idea in their head; thinking this would be an easy score, only for them to realize they made a huge mistake," he explained as he headed back to get the other mop, "Better him then you."

"Them," she corrected him; "There was two of them."

Just as she turned around to continue mopping, Alice noticed Bonnie had just set his guitar down and was getting off the stage. He walked over and leaned against the wall next to the hall. Before she could say anything Bonnie turned and quickly "shhh'ed" her.

Alice just rolled her eyes and rested her head on the mop and leaned on the mop handle to watch the show.

"Wow looks like guys had a party," Mike's voice came from the hall as he came back up, "But it doesn't look to bad."

Bonnie waited till Mike was past him to grab his shoulders and almost set him through the roof.

"God damn you guys!" Mike shouted as soon as he peeled himself off the floor. Mike looked like he was about to smack Bonnie with the mop.

"Play nice boys, it's been a long night," Alice called over. Mike just let out a frustrated sigh as Bonnie just laughed at him.

As they just finished cleaning up the blood, Vincent came in, "Do I want to know?"

"You could probably figure it out," Mike remarked.

"Who was it?" Vincent turned and asked Alice, "Since you're thankfully still here."

"Two guys broke in last night and I think they were looking for an easy score," she said as she glanced over at the stage, "Guess they got more than they bargained for."

"That they did," he said to himself, "I'll cooperate, so they can send a clean-up crew."

"Clean-up crew? Wait, shouldn't we call the police?" Alice asked a little shocked at his words.

"We could and we have before, but it's hard to explain the deaths," Vincent said as he motioned to the stage, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so," she agreed, but she mentally kicked herself for it. It just didn't sit right with her. Then again her father had been an officer; of course it wouldn't sit well with her. However, she just kept it to herself when the thought of her father came to mind. He had been one of the officers assigned to the disappearances that happened here years earlier. He was also the only officer to be killed, by whom, no one knows. The police chief believed it was the kidnapper, but no one was sure. Then again no one has ever found the missing kids or their bodies.

She let the thoughts of her father flood her mind as she headed back to the back, without a word. When she reached the office she noticed that it already been picked up, including her bag.

"Wow your fast," she heard Mike say as he walked in behind her, "When I was back here earlier it was trashed. How'd you clean it so fast?"

"I didn't," Alice admitted, he just turned and stared at her.

"Um…can I ask you question?" Mike asked.

"Only if I can ask you one first?" she asked back as she slide her bag on her shoulder.

"Shoot," he said.

"Who's the golden bear walking around?" Alice asked, "I don't remember ever seeing him or the thing in basement for that fact."

"Sounds like you met Golden Freddy," Mike said after letting out a deep breath.

"Who?" she asked.

"Golden Freddy. He looked like Freddy, but gold in color. As far as where he came from, I haven't got a clue. He's been here as long as I can remember. Even Vincent isn't even sure where he came from and the other animatronics won't tell us anything about him, he said, "Guess he's always been here."

"Oh," she said, "What about the one in the basement?"

"The one in the basement?" Mike said, sounding confused, "I think I've never seen that one, then again none of the animatronics really don't like anyone going down there, particully Freddy."

"Ah," she said.

" _Well that explains Marionette's warning,"_ she added in her head. She took a deep breath, "Ok so what do you want to know?"

"Who got you in the back of the head?" he asked, "I never got a chance to ask you earlier, because I had a purple rabbit in my face."

"Honestly, I don't have a clue how it happened, but it wasn't anyone here," Alice explained, "I woke up to it bleeding and I have no memory of what caused it."

"I hope your planning going to the hospital after you leave here," Mike said looking a little worried.

"I already have plans to head that direction, so I can plan it in," she said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"My…mom is in the hospital after her and my brother got into a bad accident. She's on life support and the doctor said it's only a matter of time," Alice explained with a deep sigh, "That's why I have no interest in quitting, even if my job comes close to being a nightmare. I need the money to make my mom comfortable, till she breaths her last breath."

"I'm sorry to hear," Mike said letting what she said soak in and so did the listening ears just outside the door, "How's your brother?"

"He didn't make it," she said as she felt her eyes began to water, "The bittersweet part of it is my mom doesn't know."

"I guess so," Mike said, "Sorry for being nosey."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," she said was she wiped few of the formed tears from her eyes, as the thought of being alone came to mind again. If her mother passed she would be all alone.

"Oh, before you leave you should let Vincent know if you know where the two guys came in at before you leave," Mike reminded her.

"Ok," she said as she headed up to Vincent's office, "Have a good night."

She heard Mike laugh and shout, "I will, but's it's not night time."

"For me it is!" she shouted back.

As she walked down the hall, she caught movement off to the side caught her attention. When she turned she realized it was Pirate's Cove's curtain. Had Foxy been listening?

"Foxy?" she quietly called in, but she got no response. She waited for a minute before she headed back to the front. After sitting her stuff down on a table she headed over to his office, before she showed him the closet were the two men had come from.

"Honestly didn't think someone could reach that window, much less get through it," he said scratching his head, "More surprised that they didn't break something falling in."

"I'd say that they got lucky, but we both know that's a lie," Alice added.

"If anyone's lucky, I'd say it's you," Vincent said catching Alice off guard with the comment, "You've survived outside the office twice. Not sure how you managed that."

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself," she said.

"Well the clean-up crew will be here soon," he said as he checked his watch, "You better go see about a doctor about your head and get some rest…"

"Are you even ok to drive?" Mike cut in from the office door.

"I think I'll manage," she quickly answered him.

"Usually we do working interviews for five nights straight, unless the person quits during the interview or doesn't make it to the end, which is the usual result. But if you need to take the night off to heal, please do so. Just let me know," Vincent said, "We'll just start the interview back up when you get back. Considering you're the only applicate that's lasted this long."

"Ok. Thank you," Alice said as she headed back up to the front, with the events of the night ran through her head. She decided not to ask Vincent about the thing she seen in the basement.

She still needed to figure that out herself.

"You're thinking really hard," a voice drew her from her thoughts.

She took her gaze off the floor to see Marionette was peeking out of his box. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she walked over to the table to grab herself, "Just letting the events of the night run through my head and figuring out how I'm going to get my sketchbook back tonight."

"Good luck," she heard Bonnie shout from the stage. Alice just rolled her eyes at him, "Goodbye to you too."

"In that case, we'll see you tonight Alice," Marionette said as he slipped back into his box.

The sound of her name being spoken by the puppet animatronic sent a chill up her spine. How did he know? Did he hear someone call her name?

She wanted to ask, but something told her now was not the time. Alice grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, as the new disturbing facts sunk in.

***Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


End file.
